


Secrets in Plain Sight

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Invisibility, Lemon, Masturbation, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kido has discovered a new fetish with the help of her secret boyfriend, Kano. In a library, she relives some of her best experiences with Kano and this enjoyable fetish. Kido/Kano with a little Marry/Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in Plain Sight

** Author's Note: ** **New Kagerou Project lemon with Kano/Kido except this time, first person with Kido. This is my first time ever publishing a proper first person lemon so let me now if you like it.**

I have a confession to make and only one other person knows about this. I'm into exhibitionism… I have a power which has taunted me my entire life, but now it helps with this little activity. I can turn invisible and can turn others invisible if they're close to me. I'm way too shy and scared to visibly have sex where people may see me, so that's why my power is perfect for this… fetish. No one can see me or my partner, but I still get the feeling that I'm having sex in public since I could do it in the middle in a park and no one would be any the wiser.

* * *

Quiet, the perfect noise level for a library. I take a quick scan of the environment with my bright red eyes. A few students scribbling down notes, a few older women sitting together reading the same book as if they're part of a book club and then the librarian softly tapping away on her keyboard. That was all who was in the building, besides me. I seated myself off to the side, a few metres away from the closest student while the older women were on the other side of the little town library.

I sat with my legs under the table, but with no book in front of me. I thought for a short while whether or not to browse for some sort of erotic novel, but it would be awkward to read while trying to stay invisible. 'I'm going to have to spend some time with my thoughts on this one.'

Without the help of my partner, I'm riding solo this time. I unbuttoned my jeans and wriggled them down to my ankles. My damp, dark purple panties followed shortly after. Before I discovered my exhibitionism, I always wore plain, simple clothing that no one could make fun of, but now I've started to grow my wardrobe. The panties were typically found in the 'sexy lingerie' section, laced, a little on the thin side and oddly pleasurable to wear. With my legs spread, I sat in the public library with my most embarrassing spot on display, although no one could see.

I gently bring my middle finger down to my clit, circling it casually. My body begins to succumb to the sudden intense jolts this particular body part gives me. Thighs begin to tense, then relax only to tense again moments later. I focus on my breathing, having a steady breath helps me keep my powers acting to the fullest. Spending five minutes just doing this brought me moans. I had read that this was a wonderful way to relax yourself, but at the same time, I felt frustrated, just wanting to orgasm and fell the pleasures of climaxing. I have all day, I can take my time with this. With my free hand, I approach the entrance to my p… Pussy… 'God, that word makes me feel so dirty.' I cringe to myself, although after thinking about what I'm doing, I have no right to do so.

Tenderly, I slowly press one finger inside myself, holding my breath as I do it. Exhaling, I feel a sense of satisfaction wash over me. Having swallowed my fear, I begin to slowly thrust it in and out. A male student looks up from his workbook and drops his pen into the spine of the book. 'He's looking directly at me… While I'm doing… This…' I cry inside, but I don't stop. He's face doesn't show shock, disgust or even arousal, it just looks bored. There's no way he can see me, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't excite me.

My toes are curled underneath the table I'm situated at. I hang my head downwards, finding strength to be fleeting from my body. The man is still gazing this way as if he's lost in a daze. I slowly bring up the pace of my finger, while the pleasure from my clit is satisfying enough for now. His eyes feel as though they're beaming onto my body.

'I can't believe this…' I sulk to my own guilty pleasures. I've taken both hands away from my nether region and instead, I pull off my hoodie, letting it drop to my feet. I couldn't help myself, my shirt follows. Now only wearing my bra and shoes I begin to remove my final upper layer. If anyone who knew me, saw me like this, they'd be in for a huge shock. People typically call me the quiet, shy type, to which I suppose I am to an extent, but this sudden fetish I discovered only two weeks ago has changed my world. On the outside I'm still shy and silent, but when I'm in my own personal invisibility bubble, I become embarrassingly lewd. The idea that people have their eyes on me while masturbating or even having sex is a huge turn on. Perhaps because it's taboo to have sexual relations or masturbate in public, but whatever the reason, I guess I'm that kind of person.

Speaking of which, my discovery is a fond memory in which I reflect to at a time were I'm alone, masturbating.

* * *

The shopping mall was buzzing. People were everywhere. Sales were through the roof on this day and we were here for one thing and one thing only. The main living room lightbulb had blown in the Mekakushi Den so Kano and I were here to purchase a replacement. Hiding away in my invisibility, we dodged people to arrive at the isle featuring lightbulbs and other assortment of items like batteries. Scanning the rows of different bulbs, searching for the right one, I had bent over inspecting the lower lines. It was then that that cheeky, horny teenager decided it to be a good idea to grind on me in public!

Okay, I should probably mention that Kano and I are in a relationship. A secret relationship. We can't let anyone else know about us for the main reason that we were raised as siblings and technically still are siblings in a sense.

He is normally well-behaved… Never mind…

Anyway, this was the birth of my fetish. As annoyed as I was for his reckless act, I sort of didn't have a right to be. Sure I can be mad at him for doing it, but it wasn't all that reckless. The only time I generally appear in public is when I need to talk to someone and even then, if possible, I get someone else to do the talking, most likely to be Kano.

The second I felt his semi-erect member against my backside, a rush of lustful thoughts came to mind. Acting as though I didn't think them, it was only a few seconds before Kano caught wind of it. He smiled as he closed the small gap between us. I don't move. I would love to say that I stood my ground against his charge, but really, I was nervous due to the blasphemous thoughts that edged on my desires. His body connected with mine, his heat battling mine, his breath colliding with mine. We kissed, a lot. In a span of a few seconds, our lips probably disconnected and reconnect ten times in a flurry of horniness.

Kano weighed himself down, gripping onto my hoodie to bring me down with him. Neither of us cared who was on top, it didn't matter. I had no plans to stop this once it'd begun. Like animals, our lips and tongues grinded against one another, making movements that no one else could see. In this entire shopping mall, in this large store, in this long isle, no one could find out.

Snogging for a minute lead to Kano tugging at my hoodie like an annoying child. I obviously humour him, pulling off my hoodie and placing it carefully to the side. Close enough that it would stay invisible with us. Continuing with his child-like behaviour, he wriggled his index finger into my bra.

While I may be into exhibitionism, I still am a rather shy person; a little contradictory I suppose. My cheeks feel as if they're on fire as he runs his hands around my sides. I feel my bra loosen and the sudden feeling of exposure just adds to the growing inferno on my face. Kano lightly pulls at my long green hair, now hanging down over my shoulders. I follow his request and move downwards, back to his mouth.

It gets harder to breathe normally as he kisses me while fondling my breasts. Now I know they're not huge by any means, but I guess they help out with my personality. Girls with large busts seem to get a lot of attention; that is likely to be the relationship.

"Heh, you might wanna calm your voice." Kano whispers into my ear. Without realising, I was moaning aloud. An older woman had walked past us and seemed to have heard something. Luckily, she ignored it and carried on walking to the next isle.

I bit my bottom lip and lightly tapped his chest. "Shuddup…" I murmur, embarrassed. Kano gently brushed the hair off my neck and began to kiss upwards, reaching my earlobe. I must admit, I was trying my absolute hardest not to moan at this point. I believe he still isn't aware that that is one of my most sensitive spots.

The moment he started nibbling on my earlobe, I felt his member push up against my crotch. He realised that I noticed once my breathing spiked. Kano was recognised as the trickster amongst the Mekakushi Dan, but that didn't mean his wicked ways stopped there. He was annoyingly good at teasing me to my limits.

My body was burning up, I was growing impatient of kissing and wanted to move further, but then again, it was pleasing to feel his lips move up and down on my neck. His hands beginning to pinch and tug at my erecting nipples, all while he rubbed his cock against my p… Pussy…

He must've heard my moans once more as he began to chuckle to himself again. Man he pisses me off…

I was on the edge of taken control of the reins, his teasing was reaching a new limit. He'd slid down further and taken my left nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. "Ahh… Ohhh…" My muffled voice doesn't make it much farther than my tight lips. I shakily take my hand and reach his crotch. Pinching his zipper, I rip downwards. Admittedly, I was about to punch him once he switched nipple, but didn't do anything about downstairs. Kano was busy sucking on my breasts, but I could tell he was smirking, that idiot…

With his now opened fly, I gripped his erection and pulled it out, still layered by his briefs. I ran my hand nervously over his large bump, feeling the warmth emitting from the object underneath the fabric. I felt the peak, noting its dampness. He was not only teasing me, but himself too.

Burying my shyness, I slipped my hand under the elastic rim of his briefs, running my fingers along his unshaven pelvis. I arrive at the base of his shaft. Slowly, I wrapped my fingers around his erection and gradually began to move.

I grinned, turning the tables on him. He removes my breasts from his lips and pushes me off. The tables had turned back almost immediately. Kano slaps his hand over my mouth to muffle the shrieking I distressingly made as my back went flat against the cold floors of the store. Luckily for him, the floors were rather clean or else I may have taken a different action to what I did. What action I did take was letting him unbutton my pants and remove them. I don't think my face as ever been so red, even the first time we had sex, I was blushing like mad, sure, but nothing like this.

Two adult males stood together, browsing items further down as my panties were removed. Back then I didn't wear such enticing underwear, just your run-of-the-mill panties. I feel his gaze land on my p… Pussy. At this point, I didn't make a single noise, I was barely breathing. Every few seconds I would scan the environment, making sure no one could see us. My hands covered my face, leaving gaps for my eyes. The first sound I made in a while was a loud gasp as he slowly ran one finger down my p… Vagina…

"Ha, you're pretty wet down here." Kano giggled, looking up at my bright face.

I had half a mind to hit him, but I was frozen from embarrassment. All I could muster up was, "Well, no shit…" He could tell I was having a hard time speaking and had to stop himself from laughing any more.

Next thing he did was rustle around in his pocket. A small box came out in his hand. In this situation, I knew what it was. "Where did you get that…?" I whisper with panic apparent in my voice.

"I may have taken from a shelf on our way here." He smiled.

He was excepting it to happen… To this day, I still don't know how I feel about that fact. "What are you doing stealing things?!" I do my best not to scream at him, still being naked and all.

Kano put his hands up defensively. "We can pay for them when we buy the bulb, no big deal! Or would you rather go without?" His eyes were pissing me off.

"Of course not! Also, we already have a mostly full packet at home!" My voice was starting to hurt from furiously whispering his way.

"Eh, we'll give them to Seto and Marry then." He chuckled to himself.

"No, Seto and Marry don't have that kind of relationship! Besides, if we give them a packet with one already used, they'll suspect us immediately!"

"How do you know they don't have that sort of relationship?" Kano kept his smile through and through.

I stared blankly at him for a moment. "I… Oh my God…" Kano doesn't even try to mute his laughter as he leans in and kisses my neck once more. I hate to say it, but I was instantly put back into the mood. My vision turned off as he continuously peppered my exposed body in a flurry of pecks and smooches. The burning on my cheeks was still prominent, especially when he returned back to my nipples.

Kano made an inaudible noise which, in retrospect, was definitely a warning for what happened next. My legs were spread, inviting his erection inside and that is exactly what he did. Right then and there, in the middle of a store isle, as people walked past, his member was pushing deeper and deeper inside of me. My fetish had begun.

Like the previous times we had sex, his cock was reaching in deep. Our first time was in the Mekakushi Den. We both lied that I wasn't feeling well, so Kano should stay behind from the trip to the beach. The rest of the group went out, even while Shintaro had tried his best to stay too. We were alone. We had planned it for a short while once just making out had gotten to its limit. Once we were done, we decided it best not to shag when anyone else it around. My fault. He says I'm too loud to risk it.

Yet here we are. In public, his erection was reaching some of my most pleasurable spots. I had shoved a sleeve of my hoodie into my mouth, hoping for the best. Kano was thrusting at a steady rate, but that was enough to make me cry out into my clothing. His smile carried on whilst our bodies made lewd noises against one another. A middle-aged man stood five inches from my head, nearly treading on my hair. Kano didn't stop. It was almost like a game with him, but honestly, it's now my favourite game.

The man heard Kano thrusting into me with some force behind it. He heard the soft moans coming through the thick sleeve. He heard my body moving forwards and backwards, yet all he did was walk away with a bizarre expression on his face, looking to conceal something. We somehow, got the better of him.

"Kano… Kano…" I muttered into the hoodie, biting down on it. "…Harder…" I requested to my embarrassment. He did not disappoint me. Instantly, his pace and strength picked up to both of our pleasure. "Oh fuck… Kano!" My voice was getting louder and clearer, yet the next person who walked past didn't do as much as look our way.

My limited eyesight watched the people moving by us as my body was completely exposed to all of them, but at the same time, no one could see any of it.

"Fuck, fuck… Kano, I'm going to… I'm going to cum…" My hands lifted to his prized hoodie, tugging downwards at the hood. "Fu-!" I cried out, spitting the large sleeve out of my mouth, although I was abruptly cut off by Kano's hand slamming onto my lips. A few people looked around in confusion, but we kept at it… But not much longer.

My entire body convulsed, I was at his command. The feeling in my body was dissipating rapidly. My mutters and moans were becoming weaker by the second; by the thrust. At the same time, I could feel his pace changing while his body grew weak as well. We were coming, together.

Just like the first time, I squirted powerfully, making a small puddle on the floor. "Kano!" I screamed suddenly at the top of my lungs. Thankfully his hand was still firmly in place. Then I felt his cock finish twitching inside me. Pulling his member out of my pu… Pussy, he grinned, certainly satisfied, as well as I.

I stayed motionless for another two minutes. I'm still amazed we didn't get caught.

* * *

Two of my fingers are now running deep inside of me. My own liquid had settled onto the chair were I am seated at. A young adult male pulled up at chair at the table next to mine, but I was too far in to stop now. That story always gets me going, man… I'm a pervert… It has to be Kano's fault, no other way to see it.

Suddenly, I hit a sensitive spot by accident. My right leg shoots straight forward in a mixture of shock and utter pleasure. Kicking the chair across from me, it bumps backwards, making an unfortunate a lot of noise. Or is it unfortunate? Four people looked this way because of it and now my perverted ways are running at full speed. None of them come over to investigate this phenomenon, but they still looked for an extended period of time. A handful of my hair in bunched up in my mouth, doing its best to stop my noises while both hands are occupied.

I move one of my hands up to massage my left breasts, whilst not as big as a certain someone in the Mekakushi Dan, I still think they're not too bad in size. My breathing is poorly timed and not concentrated in the slightest.

My fingers are getting the job done, but I can't help but imagine the fun if Kano was here. The store isn't the only exciting time we've done it in public. The park, with Seto and Marry was quite enjoyable.

* * *

The sun beamed down on the four of us. Kano, Seto, Marry and, of course, myself. Still dressed in my normal hoodie attire, Seto and Marry had dressed up in casual clothes for a summer's day. Kano also donned his common clothing. Kano and I had mentioned the idea in passing while getting ready, but we weren't quite sure if the opportunity would present itself. Getting caught in the store would be horrible and scary, but those people wouldn't know us and the sure as hell wouldn't be able to keep up with our powers, but Seto and Marry were people we knew… And lived with. Plus, they don't know our secret relationship.

"Seto! Seto! Look at all the flowers!" Marry smiled up at the tall boy, pointing towards the large collection of flowers planted in the park, surrounding a water feature.

Seto brushed his hand through her long hair. "They're lovely, aren't they?" Seto flicked her a smile back, leaning down a little. "Wanna play with the Frisbee we brought?" He cheerfully suggested. Marry replied with rapid head movements of glee. "You two, wanna play with us as well?"

Kano looked down from the sky. "Eh? Ah, nah. We'll pass. We're going for a walk into the trees." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, don't get lost now!" Seto laughed. Obviously joking due to the limited amount of trees surrounding the park, but there was enough for some messing around between two lovebirds… Ew… I don't like the sound of that… Lovebirds… No, let me rephrase that. There was enough for some messing around between the two of us. Better.

Whilst Seto threw the Frisbee far into the endless blue sky, Kano and I causally walked off towards the surrounding of trees. We turned one tree and apparently, that was enough for Kano. He cupped my cheeks with both hands and used his body to press me against the rough bark, only protected by my hoodie. His lips ran against mine, his tongue slid against mine, his body grinded against mine. He was doing it again, making me desire him in public.

Now, this park wasn't full, in fact, the four of us were the only ones in the area, but there are a few reasons I found this event to be particularly exciting was due to the fact it was Seto and Marry nearby. Seto was raised with us as a brother while Marry was an innocent-looking girl with the world in her eyes. They both lived with us and we saw them every day. The excitement and worry of potentially getting caught still tingles me to this day.

Another reason this was an amazing experience was the feeling of being out in nature, directly in the public eye, but feeling natural about it all.

He was far more assertive this time around. Maybe he felt that we couldn't take too long or Seto and Marry would ask questions. His warm hands were already running up my body, lifting my hoodie, shirt and bra up with them. I felt my boobs drop as the bra was forced over my head. His hands groped my breasts with no words, but a smile. A few kisses on the mouth later and he was at my neck, then my breasts, then my stomach. He worked his way down flawlessly arriving at my pelvis. One button, one zip, one tug, my pants settled around my ankles. His tongue ran along my panties, on top of my pus… Pussy. My panties were more mature in appearance this time, but they still didn't measure up to my current attire.

That didn't matter too much, Kano was done with teasing. His attitude was much different from last time, but fuck it, I liked it… I liked both of them… My mind was already fogging from the faster movements than I was expecting. My eyes shot wide and my jaw dropped as his tongue ran against my lower lips, opening them and intruding. I tightly gripped his hair, holding him there. My teeth dug into my bottom lip as I groaned out towards the rustling leaves above. His tongue was fast, bring my eyes to tears of lust. My knees were weakening, but he wasn't letting my drop down. Why was it that I was always naked and in his palm? Whatever the reason, I enjoyed it.

After a few minutes, I spoke up. "Kano… Stop…"

Kano stopped and looked up towards my burning red face. "Huh?"

"Please… Stop…"

"What's wrong…?" He asked calmly.

I pulled him up by his hair and kissed him before speaking. "I can't take it anymore…"

"Ah. Alrighty then!" He giggled childishly. He spun me on my feet and tightly grabbed my hips. With my hands firmly on the tree trunk, I stuck my arse out for him to begin. Quickly pulling the condom out of his pocket and rolling it on, he positioned it at the entrance of my puss… Pussy…

We both took a deep breath before beginning. The instant his cock pushed deep inside of me, bringing me to moan against the tree, a Frisbee landed right beside us.

"Oops, sorry Marry. I'll get it." Seto's voice carried out all the way to them.

Another voice spoke up. "I'll come with you!" She cheered.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' Was all that was running through my head at that moment. Beside me, the tall teenager halted his jog to wait for the white-haired girl to catch up. Kano slowly pulled out, but not quite fully. This was the ultimate test of self-control for me. He said we shouldn't fuck in the house when people are home, but he's the one toying with me now. He thrusts back in with force, causing erotic sounds to come from our genitals. I glanced over at the two of them, lifting the Frisbee from the leaf covered grass. Seto looked both ways quickly, even looking directly at us, though he didn't notice the two of us, surprisingly. He could sometimes see through my invisibility, after all.

That's when I realised what he was doing. He was checking if the coast was clear, he lent down and planted a kiss on her lips. Kano pulled out. She kissed back. Kano pushed back in. I muffled my moan. Seto kissed once more. Kano removed his erection from me entirely. My breathing loudly carried through the trees. Marry pressed her tongue against his lips. Kano powerfully pounded me, in and out. Marry pulled the collar of his shirt, grabbing one of his hands to her basically flat chest.

"Mmph." Seto broke their heated kiss. "We can do that once we get back!"

"But those two aren't even here!" Marry protested, placing her hands on her small hips.

Seto scanned the area again, missing the two once more. "Fine, let's go further this way though…" Seto sighed, guiding the apparently not-so-innocent girl away.

Once they were far beyond earshot, Kano whispered behind me. "Would you look at that!"

"Oh my God…" I couldn't believe it… Honestly, I still can't believe it, but then again, look at me. You can't judge a book by its cover. Actually in this case it's more like, you can't judge a book until you see its levels of perverseness.

"Also, can you please not move while Seto and Marry are right next to us?" I sighed.

Kano chuckled. "But I thought that was your kink." He got me… He pisses me off.

He rebooted and began to pound me once more. "Oh fuck… Oh yeah Kano! Kano!" I cried out. I didn't try to muffle myself as much. Seto and Marry had gone elsewhere and no others were around. Either his cock was getting bigger or I was squeezing down on him, but either way, it felt wonderful. He ran his hands up my stomach and approached my breasts once again. I was being fucked in public once again, my kink was growing stronger… Because of the idiot Kano…

Roughly at that time, my knees dropped. My face landed onto the mixture of dirt and leaves. "You alright?" He asked, halting his movements.

"…Don't stop…" I murmured. I felt close, too close, but it was so sudden. "Please keep going Kano!" I spoke louder. He obeyed.

The lewd sounds didn't stop as his cock continued to thrust into my puss… Pussy. My moans moved the dirt around my mouth as they got louder and more powerful. My body tensed as a rush of pleasure jolted to my core, setting of the bomb that was my orgasm. "Kano!" I screamed as loudly as my lungs would let me. I squirted… A lot… I could hear the leaves being pelted with heavy droplets beneath my raised arse. All while this was happening, Kano kept thrusting into me, reaching deep into my sensitive spots.

After another minute of my body going through spasms and him continuing to pounding my pussy, he reached his limit and came with a quiet groan and a tight grip. Even after he came, he continued thrusting into my pussy. I cried out in pleasure, not sure if we should, or even could, carry on. He slowed down to a stop, taking a step back to remove himself from my pussy. Huh… That word doesn't sound so bad now…

He helped me get to my feet and wiped the dirt off my cheeks with some saliva. He passed my clothes to me and cheerfully hummed a merry tune to himself. "We should do this more often!" He exclaimed.

"We already do it a lot…" I muttered, but I almost agreed with him.

Seto and Marry came back about ten minutes after we returned to our earlier location. They acted guilty for sure, but we didn't mention anything, even if Kano was really wanting to. Marry had extremely dishevelled hair and what I'm fairly certain was semen on her chin. I still can't get over the fact that that happened close to us… And it was happening before!

* * *

'Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Oh God!' My mind is screaming words that slowly are becoming jargon. I'm moving my faster than my eyes can keep up with. While I was thinking back to the day at the park, a new student sat on the opposite end of my table. I'm going to get caught. I know I am. I'm continuing still. My bra and hair are stuffed into my mouth. The carpet has my fluids dripping onto it. My entire body is beginning to feel the power of my first orgasm of the day. My flushed face shyly looks around the room in a heated haze. No one is noticing, not even the guy on my table. How?!

"Mmm!" My throat calls out to the slowly crowding library. Here it comes! I slam my eyes shut, tense my body and cum. The bottom of the table got soaked along with my seat and the carpet directly beneath me. The guy looks up and scans the top of the table, but then returns to his book.

With my ejaculatory fluids dripping from my hand, I wipe it onto my panties and slowly stand. My fluids are urgently running down my thighs and legs. My body tingled with every step I took. I raise my panties back over my waist. Followed by my pants, then I fit my bra back on. One hoodie later and I'm ready to go… Well, as ready as I'd ever be in this situation. I nervously walk past everyone who had looked my way and exit the building. Every step, I could still feel the vibrations of my orgasm. I loudly exhale as the door shuts behind me. 'Time to return home, maybe Kano's home alone… I could use some company after that… That… Man that felt so good…' My facial expression could be read by anyone, luckily, I'm not here!

**Author's Note:  If you liked this and want more Kagerou Project lemons by me, check out 'Crowded Lust' (Hibiya/Momo) and 'Birth by Grief' (Kido/Kano). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
